bsthfandomcom-20200214-history
The Official Soundtrack
The official soundtrack to Bee Shrek Test in the House, critically acclaimed and known as one of the best soundtracks ever known to man kind. Disk 1 Welcome to the House Here Comes the Sun (Season One Credits) An Average Day in the House Washington D.C. An Average Day in the House 2 It is a Mystery The Depths of Dingo Jungle (also known as Oro's theme) Oro Vs Peek Fanfare Theme Summertime Lovin' (Loving in the Summer Time) Aw Snap! Depression Test Sister's Lab The Prom All Star (Season Two Credits) Something Fishy... Will Smith Fish! Our Last Summer Born to Bee Wild Highway to Hell Got To Bee Faster Wind Beeneath my Wings Everytime we Touch I Beelieve I can Fly Johnny's Theme (Season Three Credits) A Shadowy Figure in the Crib Rap is a Bee's Soul! Go Beyond the Impossible and Kick Reason to the Curb! Perk Up Your Ogre Ears and Listen REAL Close to the Theme of the Big Four!! Biggie Cheese Story Time in the House The Big Fours- The Movie Finale Disk 2 All Star Escape Opening 2 Sanic's Theme Everything You Know is Wrong Cory's Theme (Season Four Credits) Travel Theme You Sexy Thing! (Cornhole Master) Let it Bee A Little Drop of Poison David Mother Fucking Bowie Magic Dance (Cut) Battle Theme 1 David Bowie and Shrek's New Voice My Name is Hank Hill Collective Conciousness - Vs. Donald Trump My Time Here is Ogre The Ratboy Genius Live and Slam Betrayal of an Old Friend Halloween in the House Shrek Gets Spooked Spooky Scary Skeletons The Ride Never Ends (Known as Shrek wants to get Off in PAL regions) The Awakening of Brutaka Diamond Dogs Accidentally in Love (Season Five Credits) Holding out for a Hero (Season Six Credits) The Big Fours- Final Battle Potato Knishes The Old Big Four's Master Hallelujah (First Series Finale Credits) Disc 3 Minas Minecraft Dungeon of the Little King Little King John's Castle I'm a Beeliever (Season Seven Credits) Potato Knishes (Reprise) Sanic's Daring Rescue Opening 3 Starman All Stardust Crusaders ZA WARUDO The Real Superpower of Friendship Shenenigans Ensue Tied to a Tree Fish and Ratboy Ember (You WIll Remember) Spider Dance Drek the Incompetant If You Just Beelieve - A Very Barry Christmas DADA Shreqical Girl Red Sun Libera Me From Knishes Raatten The Galactic Battlefield ~ Realm of The Baneful King ~ Shrek is Love Shrek is Life Brutaka's theme (since Season 9) The strongest shall live (Erza's theme) Rules of Nature Tengen Oppa Gangnam Lagann Safe and Sound Giygas Disk 4 Opening 4 Operation: Destroy Little King John's castle The Wedding of Brutaka and Erza The Ultimate Warrior He's back... Axonn's brainwashing The Dynamic Duo The Big 7 Conflict between Brothers (Brainwashed Axonn's theme) Oro's Quest (sometimes referred to as OroQuest The Supreme 4's anthem Supreme Centipede attacks! TITLE BOUT! BRUTAKA VS AXONN! The fastest thing alive (SANIC's new theme) Chumbawumba - Tubthumping (midi) Eiffel 95 - I'm Blue (midi) Get Got I've Seen Footage The Time is Now (John Cena's Theme) Gotham's Reckoning (CIA's Theme) Holograms (Instrumental) Donkey Kong Country Production Music Sample Barrel Chase リサフランク420 / 現代のコンピュー DK Rap Butthole Surfers - Pepper Bluster the Benevolent I'm Leo Luster Fuck Bees Larry Owens - Interlude Hip to Be Square Disk 5 (Soundtrack of the Musical) Orchestral Intro On Top of the World Road Trip! Welcome to LazyTown All Star: Musical Version The Hotel Robbie Rotten No One's Lazy in LazyTown Penny Lane I Like Learning Greatest Genie We Are Number One The Takeover Techno Generation Gizmo Guy I am a Prince Barry and Johnny in the Park What's Up? Candy Store Fix You We will be Friends Circle of Friendz Robbie's Town Depression of the Four Have You Ever Always a Way Raid on Robbie Anti-Stephanie Final Showdown Don't Stop Beelieving Disk 6 (Coming Soon m8)Category:Community Category:Official Soundtracks Category:Music